Eclipse: The Fallen Star
by Aurora of the North
Summary: Part One: Stormstar is forced to flee SkyClan with his mate after being betrayed by his warriors. But what connection do the two fleeing cats have with two mysterious Starclan ancestors? Chapter Two is up!
1. Prologue

_Hello everyone. This is my first truly original FanFic._

_Thanks to everyone at Into the Elements (See My Profile) for letting me use some of their warrior names._

_If anyone has objections to any names I use please let me know. I may have picked some up from other stories and don't remember. I kinda stink at maiking up truly original ones._

_Now enjoy Eclipse: The Fallen Star_

* * *

The small kit raised her head and mewed sadly. She pressed herself tightly against her mother's cold pelt. What had happened? They were supposed to be safe in this forest! She looked up at the dark sky and squinted at the black circle rimmed with fire. Why had the sun suddenly vanished?

A crackling in the brush nearby sent alarm pulsing through the white kit's heart. What if more of the evil cats were still around? Suddenly the woods were filled with light once more and she had to squint as the small golden tom approached.

"Sunpaw!" she yowled and raced over to bury herself in his fur. He had stopped and stared at the dead she-cat only a few fox-lengths away.

"What happened?" he finally managed to say.

"Those strange cats! They killed mum!" she mumbled as she drew herself closer. Sunpaw looked down at his shivering younger sister. He had hoped that she and their mother, Mapleleaf, would have been alright since they both weren't in the camp. He froze as she looked up at him with her big blue eyes and asked the one question he didn't want to answer. "Can we go home?"

"Moonkit, camp is gone..." Sunpaw said as he turned his amber gaze elsewhere. "There's no one left..."

Moonkit's gaze grew wide and she took a step back. "No. No."

"I'm sorry Moonkit. There was nothing any of us could do. They came out of nowhere and there were so many of them..." He turned back to her. "EarthClan is gone."

"Then we have to go." Moonkit said. Her voice was cool and collected, so unlike what Sunpaw had expected. "We have to go and tell others what happened here. We have to make sure it never happens again."

Sunpaw couldn't word what he wanted to say to his sister, to reasure her that it wasn't going to happen again. He mearly nodded and walked over to his mother's body. He lifted the empty shell onto his back and padded back to the ruined camp. For a moon the two siblings stayed there, burying the bodies and paying their respects. They left once the moon was full once more. Their pelts glowing in the light the two cats passed over a small rise and never looked back.


	2. Alliances

_If anyone has any objections to these names please let me know._

* * *

**Known EarthClan**

_Apprentices_: Sunpaw- A ginger tom with small amber eyes.

* * *

_Queens_: Mapleleaf- A golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

_Kits_: Moonkit- A small white she-kit with big blue eyes.

* * *

**SkyClan**

_Leader_: Stormstar- Black tom with grayish blue eyes.

* * *

_Deputy_: Snakefoot- White tom with brown paws and yellow eyes.

* * *

_Medicine Cat_: Hollyberry- Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

_Warriors_: Thrushfire- Light brown tom with amber eyes.

Dovefeather- Creamy white she-cat with green eyes.

Pinefall- Brown tom with green eyes.

Tigerlily- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Splashpelt- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

_Apprentices_: Shadepaw- Black she-cat with a white belly and green eyes.

* * *

_Queens_: Snowrose- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

Stealthfire- Silver she-cat with almost purple eyes.

* * *

_Kits_: Icekit- White tom.

Frostkit- White she-cat with gray dapples.

* * *

**Known ThunderClan**

_Leader_: Quailstar- Brown tom with green eyes.

* * *

_Queens_: Cloverbreeze- Silver she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

**Known ShadowClan**

_Queens_: Petalsong- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

* * *

**Known WindClan**

_Queens_: Dawnflower- Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

**Known RiverClan**

_Queens_: Fernshade- Black she-cat with green eyes.

* * *

**Known Tribe of Rushing Water**

_Healer_: Nightstalker- White tom with black tail-tip and amber eyes.

* * *

_Leader of Cave-Guards_: River (that freezes in winter)- White tom with blue eyes.

* * *

_Leader of the Prey-Hunters_: Fox (who hunts at dawn)- Ginger tom with amber eyes.

* * *

_Cave-Guards_: Smoke (that rises from ash)- Gray tabby tom.

Heather (which blooms in spring)- Gray she-cat with green eyes.

Crow (that flies east in summer)- Black tom with amber eyes.

Eagle (that does what it will)- Gray tom with many scars.

Meadow (where deer graze in fall)- Light brown tabby she-cat.

* * *

_Prey-Hunters_: Lark (that sings at dusk)- Golden tabby she-cat.

Bear (who dens under cliff)- Black tom.

* * *

_Kit-Mothers_: Rose (which conceals a thorn)- Light brown tabby she-cat.

Feather (that floats in stream)- White she-cat.


	3. Chapter One

Mist clung to the air as cats gathered on Skyrock. A silver she-cat was the last to settle down and even then she kept getting up then sitting back down. A light brown tom sat down next to her.

"Thrushfire, have you seen Stormstar anywhere?" the she-cat mewed.

"Nope. Not since he told be to go on the sunhigh patrol last night." Thrushfire replied his amber eyes catching the first rays of sun. "Is something wrong Stealthfire?"

"No. I just wanted to know why he wanted us all here first thing in the morning." Stealthfire said with a yawn.

"Well I never heard Stormstar say nothin." Pinefall muttered from nearby, "Snakefoot's the one who had the nerve to order us here,"

"He is the deputy you know." Thrushfire said looking around, "You better be careful what you say about him."

"And I've been fighting since he was a kit. I'm his elder. He don't like what I say he can't do nothin about it." Pinefall grumbled and closed his eyes as if he had gone back to sleep. Stealthfire chuckled and looked up as a calico queen was trying desperatly to control two young kits.

"Icekit sit down. Frostkit where do you think you're going! Get back here!" the queen was mewing.

"Need a hand Snowrose?" Stealthfire said as she lassoed the tomkit with her tail. "Now Icekit you want to be a warrior right?"

The white kit looked up at her and nodded with big eyes.

"Then you've got to learn to listen to what you're told. Understand?" she murmured

The kit nodded again.

"Now go sit down with your sister." she said with a purr.

The kit nodded a third time and ran over to Frostkit. The two kits play-fighted for a second before laying on their backs and staring at the mist.

"Thank you so much." Snowrose purred as she fixed the fur on her shoulder.

"It was nothing." Stealthfire said as she took another look around. "Where IS he."

"Have you told him yet?" Snowrose asked as she turned her green eyes on the silver she-cat.

"Told who what now?" Stealthfire said absentmindly.

"Stormstar. You know." Snowrose said with an amused look on her face.

"Oh. No. Not quite yet." Stealthfire replied. Her eyes caught sight of figures coming towards Skyrock. "About time-" she muttered but cut herself off.

There was Stormstar alright. But he was being escorted like a prisoner.


	4. Chapter Two

_Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I wasn't allowed to use the computer in a long time..._

* * *

"What's going on!" Dovefeather yowled from her seat a few mouse-lengths away from Pinefall who awoke with a start. Stealthfire was speechless. Tigerlily and Splashpelt were bitterly escorting a weak and wounded Stormstar. The black tom lifted his blue gaze to meet Stealthfire before turning his head away as if in shame. Murmuring broke out through the collected cats as Stormstar was forced roughly to take a seat. Snakefoot sat down next to SkyClan's leader with a smug on his face.

"What is the meaning of this Snakefoot?!?" Thrushfire mewed in shock.

"I have brought before Skyclan today a traitor. One who must be punished." Snakefoot said.

Stealthfire shuddered as she noticed a dark look pass over Tigerlily's and Splashpelt's eyes.

"But what has Stormstar done?" Pinefall yowled.

Snakefoot didn't answer Pinefall's question and instead looked down towards camp. Another figure was approaching. Hollyberry, the medicine cat, came forward and sat opposite of Snakefoot. "Shadepaw is in my den." she murmured so softly that a few cats had to come closer to hear.

Stormstar looked up. "She will live then?"

Snakefoot snarled at Stormstar. "Why do you care? You led her to her death on purpose."

At this several warriors lept to their paws and the surroundings were thrown into chaos.

Stealthfire stared at Stormstar. "Why?" she whispered...

* * *

_Um. Not quite as long as I wanted it to be but it's something... I'll try and update again when I get the chance..._


End file.
